This invention relates to snow throwers and, more particularly, to walk-behind snow throwers having a rotary impeller for throwing snow upwardly through a discharge chute.
Two general types of walk-behind snow throwers are most widely used today. One type employs an auger impeller which compacts the snow, moves it toward the center and propels the compacted snow from the central location upwardly through a constricted discharge chute. The other type employs a blade or paddle impeller which slaps into the snow and throws it, across the entire width of the impeller without compacting, upwardly through a plurality of adjustable direction or deflector vanes. The discharge chute of the first type can become clogged, particularly when the snow is wet, in which case the operator must shut the unit down to clear the chute by hand. While the second type is less vulnerable to clogging, the snow is discharged into the air in powder form and can be blown backwards into the area being cleared or into the operator's face.
Examples of prior art constructions for walk-behind snow throwers employing an auger type impeller are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ PATENTEE NUMBER ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ Ober 3,363,345 January 16, 1968 Heth et al 3,484,963 December 23, 1969 ______________________________________
Examples of prior art constructions for walk-behind snow throwers employing a blade or paddle type impeller and for impeller blades therefore are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ PATENTEE NUMBER ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ Rubin 2,919,504 January 5, 1960 Speiser et al 3,359,661 December 26, 1967 Cope et al 3,452,460 July 1, 1969 Roper 3,548,522 December 22, 1970 ______________________________________
The Peter U.S. Patent No. 2,124,927 discloses a vehicle-mounted snow plow employing laterally spaced scoops which collect the snow and propels it through separate constricted discharge chutes.